


嫉妒(2)〈喝酒〉(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	嫉妒(2)〈喝酒〉(H)

木要他就同了紡他就只喝了好少酒的，之後木要他們就在了家中休息的時候，紡他就同了木要他講：好啦，木要你就放了手先，好好地休息的，木要他不聽並握着了紡他的手，木要他就講：不要啊，之後木要他就被了紡他抱起去床上的，就躺在了床上的，就同了木要他講：好啊，你不放了手的話，我同了你就一起做的，好嗎？木要他就講：好啊，木要他就這樣講的，就立刻令到了紡他就吻了木要他的嘴唇，也十分之好快地変成舌吻和濕吻，之後就吻木要他的臉嘅每一個部分的，並向了木要他的耳朵就吹了一口氣的 就令到了木要他感覺到了一些輕顫在身上產生的，就被了紡他用了手撫摸了木要他自己的身體，也開始用了手撫摸也捏揉了木要他的乳頭之外，紡他就吸了舔了咬了下木要他的乳頭，也就被了紡他把了木要他的乳頭吸和了撫摸着的，也捏得令到了木要他就不停扭动了自己的身體的，之後木要他就開始叫了紡啊!不要太大力吸啊啊嗯！會壞啊！好痛！不要啊！之後紡他聽了木要他講所以紡他就同了木要他講：好啊，我會輕力明，為了令到你變得更加舒服的，紡他就開始細力了的，之後紡他就把了自己的手撫摸了木要他的xx也令到了木要他的xx变硬了的，之後紡他就用了口水就令到了手濕潤的，就插了入去木要他的小穴，就開始擴張了的，之後木要他就開始叫的，就叫了啊~啊～吶！紡君我要你，可以嗎？木要他講完了的，紡他就立刻把了他自己的xx插入去了木要他的濕潤的小穴，而木要他就承受了紡他的撞擊 就這樣好快到了高潮，之後紡他就和木要他做完，他們好好地清潔完身體的，就休息到明天早上的。


End file.
